Leshen
The Leshen is creature of legends, and rarely seen of man. They are seen as the scourge or guardians of the forest, and most deep forests will have one in it's depths. They can be found dormant like a tree, and if left alone, that occasional sighting will lead to rumours of woe and destruction. However, a Leshen who is awake is a foe unrivaled. Habitat Leshen reside in the larger forests of the land. They always make their layer in the deepest parts of these forests, making a large cavern beneath a tree or a rock that they stay in while dormant. They will also erect a number of totems throughout the forest encircling their lair, each roughly carved wood with a deer skull adorning it. Ancient sigils can be found on each totem, it's significance unknown. Biology Leshen resemble a human, if said human was made of in branch, root, moss, and twig. The only way they do not resemble a humanoid tree is that their head is a large deer skull. They are creatures who make no noise but that of movement, and frighten all who encounter one. Their claws are razor sharp, and harder than wood. They have the ability to extend their limbs, like a root stretching itself, though it goes far beyond normal lengths. They also take their colouring from the season as well as the trees around them, leading to them having a large variety of colours. They can change colour as well during the passing of the seasons. Sociology Leshen are entirely solitary creatures, and do not appear to breed, mate, or live like other creatures. Most of their time they will spend dormant, appearing as a large version of the totems that surround their lair, and one can approach them without worry. To touch one is to risk its wrath, for it might awake and slay the one who did so, or it might stay dormant. More aggressive actions will always awaken it, and is not recommended for one who wishes to live. A Leshen undisturbed will only awaken once every few years for a period of a few weeks. During this time they will simply walk it's forest, and if given a wide breath will not be any trouble. However, mass logging, forest fires, or other grievous harm to the forest will also cause a Leshen to awaken, and it will then take aggressive action against the threat to the forest. This is the only time they will leave their immediate surroundings, seeking out the threat and able to discern it's location through some unnatural connection with the forest itself. It will not seek any harm beyond the threat itself, except in self defense, but woe to any who enrages a Leshen, for they will soon find themselves besieged by an avatar of nature. Trivia The Leshen is considered an avatar of the forest. Many locals will offer tribute of carvings, gift, or sacrifices, all which disappear a short while after it is given. These are placed at the totems, locals never crossing the boundary to the heart of the forest. Civilized or urban folk see this as heresy, but even they can deny the primordial nature of the Leshen. Category:Sprite Category:Earth